List of Furby Merchandise
The Furby line saw the release of merchandise and multiple Furby-branded items from 1998 to 2016. They range from accessories to home decorations. Era 1.0 Furbys Main article: List of Furbys Furby Friends Promotional Fast Food Toys Furby Interactables Furby Chatterlinks Sleepytime Bed Puts Furby straight to sleep when a button is pushed. Other Toys There were different colored yo-yos with different pictures of Furbys on them. Clothing and Body Accessories Slippers Jewelry Tootsie Roll Necklace- A long tube of tootsie rolls with a plush furby necklace on top. Available in the styles of Generation 1.0. Bags Backpacks Carry Bags Other Bags Clothing Accessories The Bag Clip-Ons are similar to McDonalds Furby keychains. Umbrellas Books Music CDs Games Video Games Board Games Puzzles Puzzles have a Furbish message on the box, and the English translation on the puzzle. Tableware Dinner Set includes a plate, a bowl, a cup, a spoon and a fork decorated in a park theme. Party supplies includes a centerpiece, a birthday banner, plastic and paper cups, plates, napkins, hats, door cover, table cover, and party games. Talking Mugs Says one Furbish and English phrase when the button is pushed or a drink is running through the straw. Inflatable Chair Bedroom Supplies Bed in a Bag includes pillowcase, comforter, sheet and fitted sheet. A green and blue pattern with Furbish words and generation 1 Furby's on them. They came in twin and double sheet sizes. Clocks The Time-Talking Clip Clocks tell the time and say "Wake up you sleepyhead! haha!" and "Dah-A-Loh-U-Tye! Sun Up, *Yawn*" when set for morning alarm. The Snowball Clip Clock could come with several different plastic instruments. In Australia, officially licensed wristwatches by Playworks were sold. Bath supplies Food Bubblegum was sold in Japan, Germany and in Spain by two different companies. Spanish Furby bubble gum came with stickers that you could collect. Stickers Iron-on Transfers Only known to come in three different variations. One includes a picture of a Skunk Furby with the phrase "I like to dance!" in English and in Furbish, another has an image of a Church Mouse Furby with the Furby logo, and another has a picture of a Church Mouse Furby and a Leopard Furby with the phrase "I like kisses!" in Furbish and English. Phone Straps These phone straps came in six different variations and were distributed by Yujin in Japan. Other Era 2.0 Due to the poor sales of Furby 2005, not many pieces of merchandise have been released compared to the number of merchandise released for Furby's that were first produced in 1998, 2012 and 2013. Most 2005 Furby merchandise can be difficult to find. Furbys Promotional Fast Food Toys Bags Cuddle bags were sold only in Germany. Games Puzzles Known to come in 4 variations. DVDs A DVD for the Furby Island movie was released in a few languages. Hasbro planned to release one million copies of the movie, however, it is unlikely this happened since the DVD is rare.https://www.marketingweek.com/hasbro-plans-furby-comeback-dvd/ Christmas Decorations Furby Christmas baubles showing pictures of Furby's on them. Store and Convention displays The lenticular Furby keychain was used for store display. It has a picture of a CGI 2005 Furby with a lenticular eye on each side which makes it look like it is winking. It has a small hole at the top allowing you to hang it from something, and a small hole at the bottom allowing you to hang something else from it. Era 3.0 Puzzles Comes in two styles. One with Furbish speech bubble clings, one as a gigantic floor puzzle. Cups Comes as a Pink tumbler cup or a blue glass. Has a generation 1.0 Yeti Furby on it. Accessories Click Here to see the accessories for Furby 2012. Bedding Has a comforter and pillowcase. Each being reversible. MASH'EMs Has squishy Furby's in 6 different Colors. UK exclusive. Cake Available in Select UK supermarkets. Comes in a white cake in the shape of a Furby. Resembles the Furby style Pink Puff. School supplies Available at Poundland UK and Tesco UK (stickers only). Includes lockable diaries, pencils, pens, markers, pencil cases, rulers, pencil toppers, binders and stickers. Sleeping Bags Available in blue or pink. Stickers Furby Frames Glasses for the Furby Boom. References Category:Furby 1998 Category:Furby 2005 Category:Furby 2012 Category:Furby Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Furby Merchandise Category:1998 Furby Merchandise Category:2005 Furby Merchandise Category:Lists|}